vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Arash)
Summary Archer is the Archer-class Servant of Elsa Seijou in the First Tokyo Holy Grail War. He also appears in Fate/Grand Order in the sixth Singularity, Camelot, as an ally of Chaldea. His True Name is Arash, a great hero of Western Asia that bestowed peace and tranquility to ancient Persia and Turan by ending their 60-year war during the end of the Age of Gods. He is also said to have created the national border of both countries by dividing the Earth with his ultimate arrow, which resulted in his body bursting and scattering in all directions as his ultimate shot exceeded the limits of humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Stella. 6-A with Command Spells Boosted Stella Name: Archer, Arash, Arash-e Kamangir Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classificaiton: Heroic Spirit, Archer-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can create arrows out of magical energy, Precognition through his Clairvoyance (Is capable of predicting the future as well as reading minds), Enhanced Senses (Is able to snipe his targets in the dead of night from across a city), Fire Manipulation with Stella, Master Archer, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (His arrows broke through the walls of Ozymandias' temple, which is stated to be able to withstand average Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. Fought Ozymandias' Divine Beast Sphinxes, and repelled a tornado of flames emitted from one of them. He is considered a "Great Hero" of Western Asia, and was able to single-handedly slay simulations of one of Ozymandias' Sphinxes and the Demon God Pillar Amun-Ra). Large Island level with Stella (A B++ Rank Noble Phantasm that is said to have created the national borders between Persia and Turan by dividing the Earth. When condensing all the magical energy into a concentrated blast, it was able to match and stop the Lion King's Light of Judgement from destroying a village in the Camelot Singularity). Continent level with Command Spells Boosted Stella (Helped Arthur overpower Ozymandias' Dendera Light Bulb when enhanced by three Command Seals) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Arthur) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class. Large Island Class with Stella Durability: At least Island level (Has A-rank durability, making him comparable to Saber at her peak and Berserker. Fought a number of Ozymandias sphinxes at once. His personal skill reduces damage and ranks up his Endurance. Survived a direct hit from Arondight Overload long enough to use Stella against the Lion King's Light of Judgement) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring. Range: Several dozen kilometers with arrows (Has A Rank Clairvoyance, making him superior to Archer. Firing a massive arrow at a mountain twenty kilometers away is considered a "warmup shot" for Arash), Thousands of kilometers with Stella (Stella has a shooting range of 2,500 kilometers). Standard Equipment: His bow and arrows Intelligence: Arash is an immensely skilled archer that surpasses the limits of the bow as easily as he breathes, earning him the name Arash-e Kamangir or Arash the Archer. Utilizing his bow he is able to fire volleys of over twenty shots at once and snipe targets in the dead of night from across a city. By utilizing a special move, Arash is even capable of intermittently firing 10,000 arrows at his target, which fills up the sky with enough arrows to slaughter every person in on the streets of Akihabara at night at once. His skill is such that King Arthur compares him to Sir Tristan, the greatest archer of the Knights of the Round Table whose arrows never missed. Even the legendary centaur sage Chiron states that he wouldn’t be capable of defeating Arash in a battle of archery. Due to his skill and strength, he is considered one of the few heroes that Ozymandias recognizes and respects. In addition to his martial skill, Arash is also sharp-witted, being able to correctly deduce that Bedivere and Ritsuka Fujimaru's goals differ and that Ritsuka needed to set up a summoning circle and managing the resources of the mountain villages under his care. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Using Stella will kill Arash upon completion as per his legend. Firing more than twenty arrows at once requires a pause in his attacks that is proportional to the number of arrows fired. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Stella: Lone Meteor: Arash's ultimate shot, which he is said to have used to divide the land and create the national borders between Persia and Turan. It's an arrow shot with all his strength, a super long-range attack that literally "Divides the Earth" and ends all strife. It has a shooting range of 2,500 kilometers and affects a wide area. While it is classified as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it has the power of an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, and when taking its range into consideration it even corresponds to an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. However just like in the legend when he had his body scattered in all directions, Arash will lose his life in exchange for the release of this Noble Phantasm. Since it destroys both the Noble Phantasm and the user at the same time, it is by all means a "double Broken Phantasm". Class Skills *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Due to his C-rank in this skill, it is possible for Arash to stay in the world for one day without a Master. *'Magic Resistance:' A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Arash's Rank C magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below two verses. However, High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals will pierce right through it. Personal Skills * Bow and Arrow Creation: A skill that reflects Arash as a designer and creator of bows, due to being blessed with the Goddess Armaiti’s knowledge. As long as he has the materials he can instantly make bows and arrows. While the bow needs physical materials, the arrows can be made from his magical energy. Because of this Arash can utilize a special move, that lets him intermittently fire 10,000 arrows at his target. * Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight is used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances, doubling as a must-have ability for those of the Archer Class. At higher ranks, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight and the ability to see through objects. Arash's A-rank in this skill allows him to accurately fire upon moving targets from several kilometers away, even in the dead of the night and able to make out fine details at such distances. Due to his high rank in this skill, he has even acquired future sight and mind reading. * Robust Health: A skill that reflects a sturdy and robust body that resists all kinds of diseases. It is also a composite skill that also includes resistance against toxins and reduces damage. Having never received a wound on the battlefield and or ever gotten sick even once since birth, Arash possesses an EX rank in this skill. As a result, attacks received have their damage reduced and Arash's Endurance parameter is ranked up. Gallery Arash fading.jpg|Arash dying after using Stella in Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver Arash stage 3.png|Third Ascension Appearance in Fate/Grand Order Arash stage 4.png|Final Ascension Appearance in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Bow Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Servants Category:Snipers Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users